There is known a technique for sorting a plurality of POIs in order from the side far from an eyepoint and drawing POI icons on a map image in order from the side far from the eyepoint (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-139931 (JP 2007-139931 A)). In JP 2007-139931 A, a POI icon (POI icon close to the eyepoint) that is drawn later is written over a POI icon far from the eyepoint on the map image, so it can be recognized such that the POI icon close to the eyepoint is located on the near side.